The prior art, for example DE 10 2008 018 018 A1, discloses a pump for delivery of a fluid. The pump has a cylinder housing surrounding a cylinder chamber. A pump piston is arranged axially moveably in the cylinder chamber. A closing body in a closed position blocks a fluid flow from a fluid supply line to the cylinder chamber, and otherwise releases the fluid flow. The pump has a controllable actuator comprising an actuator housing of an electrically insulating material. The closing body is coupled to the actuator. The actuator has a magnetic rotor, which is actively connected with the closing body.
DE 10 2004 028 968 A1 discloses a valve with a secure opening display. The valve has a magnetic drive, wherein a rotor is inserted via a semi-spherical end piece into a semi-spherical recess of a closing element.
DE 103 32 345 A1 discloses an electromagnetic valve, the valve closing element of which is arranged self-centering about a rotation point between the valve lifter and the valve seat.
DE 102 55 740 A1 discloses a directly controlled, proportional, pressure-limiting valve. The valve has a valve cone which can be actuated by means of a rotor of a proportional magnet. The valve cone is supported on universal joints in the rotor. The valve cone is further guided by the housing-side guide, wherein the play between the valve cone and the housing-side guide is less than the play between the valve cone and the rotor.
DE 197 00 979 A1 discloses a magnetic valve with a rotor acting on a closing element in order to open or close a valve seat.
DE 22 08 183 discloses a magnetic valve in which a closing element is actively connected to the rotor via a ball.
DE 20 52 307 discloses an electromagnetically actuated seat valve in which the rotor is coupled to a valve lifter via a universal joint connection.
DE 20 2004 002 432 U1 discloses a double magnetic valve with two adjacent valve elements which can be actuated in the closing direction against spring force by a common magnet via a T-shaped force transmission element, which is guided with a shaft with a sliding guide in the actuation direction of the valve elements, wherein a radial safety clearance is provided between the sliding guide and the shaft, and wherein on the side of the sliding guide facing away from the valve elements, a tilting hinge joint is provided between the shaft of the force transmission element and the rotor or a moveably guided rotor plunger of the magnet.
DE 73 35 302 U discloses a magnetic valve, wherein the rotor is fitted with a sleeve, wherein a ball is arranged in the sleeve and opens or closes a line depending on the position of the rotor.
DE 199 17 756 A1 concerns an electromagnetic valve with a valve housing which receives a valve seat in a housing opening, with a plunger-like valve closing element which can be placed on the valve seat and can connect or isolate pressure-medium channels leading to the valve seat, with a magnetic rotor arranged axially moveably in the valve housing to receive the valve closing element which is mounted moveably on the magnetic rotor by means of a hinge joint, wherein the valve closing element together with the magnet rotor forms a sub-assembly which can be handled autonomously. The rotor has a rotor bore formed as a tapered stepped bore, whereby firstly the taper step allows a constant bearing surface, which is easy to produce, to receive the conical hinge, and which above the hinge is connected to the rotor bore for almost complete accommodation of the compression spring with constant cross section, while below the hinge the taper step transforms into the relatively narrow rotor bore in which the valve closing element is safely guided for articulated orientation with little radial play.